masa-masa kehamilan sakura
by sarokun
Summary: "Selamat Nyonya. Anda positif hamil."/Aku positif hamil! Aarrrrrhhh, akhirnya mimpiku sebagai seorang Ibu terwujud. Kira-kira anakku akan seperti apa ya?/ tengtang Sakura yang sedang hamil anak pertamanya dengan sasuke./"Sasuke-kun ada uang lima puluh ribu?" /lets read and review. gomawo arigatou..


"Selamat Nyonya. Anda positif hamil."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Benar sekali Nyonya. Ada baiknya anda lekas memberitahukan suami anda."

"_Ha'i,_ terima kasih dok."

Naruto disclaimer by "kishimoto-_sensei"_

Perih 2 by Sarokun.

Warning : **this story can make sick your eye's**

**Typo's, cerita mungkin kurang menarik,kesalahan pengejaan dan lainnya.**

**Saya berharap reader-**_**sama**_** menyukainya.**

**Rate : T, Genre: Family and little humor**

Hari ini adalah hari yang bahagia bagiku. Aku positif hamil! Aarrrrrhhh, akhirnya mimpiku sebagai seorang Ibu terwujud. Kira-kira anakku akan seperti apa ya? Kalau dia pria, pasti dia tampan seperti Sasuke-_kunI._ Kalau dia perempuan akan cantik sepertiku. Eh? Aku cantikkan? Tentu saja, kalau aku tidak cantik mana mau Sasuke-kun melamarku. Hehehehe aku memang wanita dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

Oke, pertama apa yang harus aku persiapkan untuk menjadi seorang Ibu sejati? Aku harus makan makanan yang sehat selama hamil! Benar, karena Ibu yang sehat terdapat bayi yang kuat. Kira-kira itulah poster yang kubaca saat aku berada di lorong rumah sakit tadi siang. Ngomong-ngomong makanan sehat itu seperti apa ya? Apa aku harus makan sayur-sayuran hijau? Lalu sayuran itu aku apakan? Ditumis mengandung minyak, kata dokter tadi aku tidak boleh makan yang berminya. Di rebus? Oh, perebusan yang terlalu lama membuat kandungan gizinya berkurang. Huh, jaman sekarang makanan memang tidak sesehat jaman dulu.

Brokoli, wortel, tomat, bengkoang. Sekarang aku sedang di supermarket. Aku membeli brokoli, karena menurut buku yang aku baca, brokoli dapat mencegah kanker, osteoporosis, dan bisa membantu pencernaan. Aku tidak akan mau jika nanti anakku lahir dia sudah membukuk karena osteoporosis, jadi dari sekarang aku harus rajin mengkonsumsi brokoli.

Wortel. Menurut sepengetahuan karena intelegenku yang tinggi dan mampu berfikir dengan cermat, wortel memiliki kandungan vitamin A yang tinggi. Tentu saja ini sangat bagus untuk bayiku. Aku tidak mau kalau dia terlahir nanti sudah mengenakan kaca mata karena penglihatannya yang kurang. Oh no!

Tomat. Selain karena untuk menambah stock tomat dirumah yang tentu saja akan membuat suamiku tercinta bahagia karena tomatnya telah kembali di isi ulang, aku membutuhkan tomat untuk mencegah jerawat yang muncul saat anakku yang imut terlahir di dunia yang fana ini. Karena tomat mengandung vitamin yang baik untuk mencegah jerawat. Itu yang aku baca di buku yang baru saja aku beli tentang manfaat buah dan sayur. Ugh, aku sungguh menyesal karena baru mengetahui manfaat tomat ini sekarang. Pantas saja Sasuke-kun tidak pernah jerawatan, pasti karena dia sering mengkonsumsi tomat. Kalau saja aku tahu lebih dulu, pasti aku tidak akan jerawatan seperti saat ini. Asal kalian tahu, aku saat ini sedang punya jerawat didaerah –ekhem- bokongku –ekhem- dan itu sangat menyiksa saat aku akan duduk.!

Dan terakhir bengkoang. Aku suka buah ini, karena dapat mempercantik kulit tubuhku yang sudah cantik ini. Hahaha, aku benar-benar menikmati masa-masa diawal kehamilan ini. Aku jadi tidak sabar melihat bayiku saat lahir nanti. Dia mempunyai postur tubuh yang bagus karena brokoli, mata yang indah sepertku dan Sasuke-kun karena efek wortel, wajah yang mulus karena tomat dan kulit yang cantik sepertiku juga karena bengkoang. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA." Ups, sepertinya aku mulai dikira gila oleh banyak orang di supermarket ini karena aku tertawa sangat lantang.

Aku kembali mendorong troliku menuju susu untuk Ibu hamil. Aku juga harus menyeleksi susu apa yang harus aku minum. Aku harus memperkirakan kandungan gizinya dan proteinnya juga. Aku tidak suka susu vanila jadi aku membeli susu coklat yang ada gambar seorang wanita berambut pirang berkuncir empat sedang tersenyum sambil memegang perutnya yang buncit. Ck, modelnya seperti Temari-_nee_ sepupuku yang ada disuna sana.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong perut buncit. Aku memperhatikan kembali tubuhku. Dari dada sampai perut masih rata. Ekhem, maksudku dadaku bukannya rata, hanya saja belum mengembang seperti orang yang hamil tua pada umumnya. Apa benar aku sedang hamil empat bulan? Kenapa kalian menyernyitkan alis seperti itu? Kalian bingung kenapa aku tiba-tiba saja sudah hamil empat bulan? Itu karena aku yang tidak tahu jika aku sedang hamil! Aku tidak merasakan mual seperti orang hamil lainnya! Yang aku tahu bahwa aku sudah tidak mendapatkan haid selama empat bulan. Hiks, malang sekali nasibku tidak mengetahui bahwa aku sedang berbadan dua. Tapi setelah di cek di dokter tadi aku sangat bahagia karena aku sudah hamil selama itu.

Huft, sepertinya sudah cukup lama aku berada di supermarket ini. Tubuhku sepertinya sudah sangat lelah. Sekarang aku malah ingin bertemu Sasuke-_kun_, apa ini yang namanya mengidam? Aku ingin sekali melihat wajah tampan suamiku. Ugh, aku harus cepat-cepat membayar belanjaan ini lalu menyetop _taxi_ dan pergi kekantor suamiku.

*** sarokun***

_Bruk!_

Ugh, berat sekali belanjaan ini. Sekarang aku harus menyetop taxi yang lewat. Eh, itu dia! Aku langsung mengulurkan tangan dan mengasungkan jempolku, itu tanda bahwa aku akan menyetop _taxi_ itu. Dia semakin mendekat, aku memberikan senyuman terbaik.

Dekat, dekat, dekat. _Wuussshh..._

Loh, kok dia lewat sih! Ugh, menyebalkan!

Ada lagi _taxi_ yang lewat, kali ini aku tidak tersenyum. Sama seperti tadi, aku mengacungkan jempol namun kali ini aku sambil mengucapkan kata '_Taxi_'.

Daaan _jreng jreng... _

_Ah_, sepertinya usahaku kali ini berhasil_ taxi_ kali ini sepertinya memperlambat jalannya. Wah, benar sekali sekarang dia berhenti di depanku. Usahaku memang tidak sia-sia, dengan wajah cantik pemberian _kami-sama_ dan suara merdu untuk mengucapkan kata '_Taxi_', aku mendapatkan _taxi_ dengan mudah. Aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengambil kembali barang belanjaanku dan selanjutnya aku tinggal masuk kedalamnya.

_Buk.. breem..breem wuusshhh_

He-hei, ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam _taxi_ku saat aku lengah,dan akhirnya _taxi _yang aku stop kembali berjalan. "Hei, dasar tidak tahu aturan!" Aku hanya bisa menggerutu karena seseorang dengan enaknya menyerobot _taxi_ku! Sebal! Sebal! Sebal!

Sekarang aku kembali berdiri dan berjuang dari awal untuk mendapatkan _taxi_nya lagi. Huhuhu kami-sama malang sekali aku.

"_Taxi_." Tidak ada yang berhenti.

"_Taxii_!" kali ini sedikit lebih keras, namun tetap tak ada yang berenti.

"_TAXI!_" kali ini dengan suara yang keras. What? Masih tak ada juga_ taxi_ yang berhenti?

Dengan kekuatan bulan aku akan berteriak untuk memanggil taxi supaya aku bisa sampai kekantor Sasuke-_kun_. _Hiaaaaaat SHANAAAAAROOOOOOOOO! "TTAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

_Ckiit, nyiiit, ckiiit_

_Ups_, banyak sekali suara decitan mobil. Aku membuka mataku sedikit, karena saat berteriak tadi aku mengerahkan semua kekuatanku sambil memejamkan mata. Sekarang lihat hasil dari suara superku! Banyak _tax_i yang berhenti. Bukan hanya_ taxi_ saja, mobil pribadi, bus, motor, dan orang-orang disekitar sepertinya juga ikut berhenti. Mungkin karena _shock?_ Sudahlah, masabodoh, yang penting sekarang aku segera kekantor Sasuke-_kun_. Terimakasih _kami-sama_ atas suara super nan merdu yang kau berikan untuk aku yang cantik dan manis ini.

*** sarokun***

"Selamat sore Nyonya Uchiha." Kakuzu_, security_ kantor Sasuke-_kun_ bekerja. Orangnya menurutku cukup sangar dan menakutkan.

"_Hem_, sore Kakuzu-_san_. Boleh minta tolong untuk membantu supir _taxi_ itu?" Ucapku sambil menunjuk san supir _taxi_ yang sepertinya kesulitan membawa barang belanjaanku yang banyak. "Itu barang belanjaanku, bisa kau bantu dia membawakannya dan menarunya di ruang Sasuke-_kun?_" Sebenarnya aku sedikit enggan untuk meminta tolong pada Kakuzu-_san_. Selain karena wajahnya yang sangar dan menakutkan dia itu sangat...

"_Ekhem_, goceng dulu doooong."... mata duitan.

"Haaaah." Aku menghela napas, merogoh kembali tasku untuk mencari uang receh. "Nih."

"Tengkyu Nyonya cantiiik." Ck, baru tahu dia kalau aku cantik? Helooooowww, sudah berapa tahun kau bekerja disini? 'Amit amit jabang bayi, nak jangan seperti Kakuzu_-san_ yah! Tidak baik.'

_Tok.. tok.. tok.._

Sekarang aku sudah berada di lantai lima. Tepanya di depan ruang kerja Sasuke-kun.

"Masuk." Itu dia, aku bisa mendengar suara _machonya._

_Krieeet..._

"Sasuke-_kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun."_ Aahhh, entah mengapa aku sangat bahagia sekali melihat wajahnya.

"Sakura?" sepertinya Sasuke-kun bingung karena aku datang tiba-tiba. "Kenapa tidak bilang ingin kesini? Lalu, untuk apa belanjaan ini? Kau ingin demo masak dengan karyawan?" Tanya Sasuke-_kun _keheranan.

"Hehe, _surprise_! Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu! Dan tadi aku dari supermarket, lalu aku tiba-tiba kangen Sasuke-_kun_, jadi aku langsung kesini deh." Aku tidak bisa berkata aa-apa lagi. Ada rasa puas dalam diriku melihat Sasuke-_kun_ yang tampan ini.

"_Ekhem_, tuan. Belanjaannya?" eh, Kakuzu-_san_ mengganggu saja.

"Ya, letakkan saja di situ." Ucap Sasuke-_kun_ sambil memeluk pinggangku dengan sebelah tangannya.

"_Ekhem_, Goceng dulu dooong." _What?_ _OMONA_! Benar-benar kakuzu-_san_ ini, sangat mata duitan! 'amit-amit jabang bayi, nak bunda benar-benar melarang kamu jadi seperti Kakuzu-_san_ ya!'

Aku mendongak untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Sasuke_-kun_. Benar wajahnya berubah, sepertinya dia kesal dengan Kakuzu_-san_. "Nih!" Sasuke memberikan selembar uang lima ribu yang dibalas cengiran oleh Kakuzu-_san. Ck_, dasar modus!

Aku kembali ber lovely dovey dengan Sasuke-kun, sampai suara yang sangat buruk masuk ke-indera-pendengaranku!

"_Ekhem_!" Ucap suara yang menurutku sangat tidak seksi itu.

"Apalagi Kakuzu_-san_!" ucapku garang.

"Maaf, saya bukan Kakuzu-san. Saya supir _taxi._"

Eh,

"Ma-maf Pak, silahkan belanjaan saya di letakkan dekat situ."

"Ne." Aku memperhatikan gerak-gerik supir _taxi_ itu.

"Ada apa lagi pak?" Tanyaku penasaran. Bukankah dia sudah meletakkan belanjaanku? Lalu kenapa dia masih disitu? Bukanya kembali kebawah lalu bekerja lagi, ini malah diam ditempat.

"_Ekhem."_

"Apa lagi si Pak!" Aku mulai tidak saaran dengan sikap supir _taxi_ ini.

"_Taxi_nya belum dibaya Non."

_Ups,_ sepertinya aku lupa karena asyik bermesraan dengan Sasuke_-kun_ aku sampai lupa membayar taxi. "Sasuke-kun ada uang lima puluh ribu?" Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke_-kun_ memberikanku uang lima puluh ribuan.

"Nih Pak, kembaliannya ambil aja!" Aku sudah memberikan uang _taxiku_. Tapi kenapa dia masih disana? "Kenapa lagi Pak?" _Uugghhh,_ aku benar-benar dibuat tidak sabaran oleh supir_ taxi_ ini.

"Kembalian dari mana non? Uangnya aja kurang!" Ucapnya sambil menunjukan uang lima puluh ribu yang baru aku kasih. "Total semuanya seratus dua puluh ribu Non!"

Tengsin. Tengsin. Teeennggsiiinnn.

Gezzz, benar-benar supir_ taxi_ ini. "Sasuke_-kun_ ada uang uang seratus ribu gak?" Sasuke_-kun_ hanya menghela napas dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Hehehe maaf ya Sasuke_-kun_, aku membuatmu malu.

*** sarokun***

"Jadi, ada apa kau kemari sayang?"

"Aku, aku hamil Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Benarkah?"

TBC

MALAM!1

Aku buat fic baru, padahal masih banyak yang belum rampung. Fic ini hanya fic iseng. Kalo lagi iseng aku lanjutin, kalo lagi dateng mageerrnya ya engga.

Intinya fic ini selingan pelepas penatku.. mohon maaf jika banyak typo yang membuat kalia bete.

Terimakasih sudah mau baca...

Malam hari, di joglo.

Sarokun.


End file.
